My Fair Lady
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: In an all boy's school, some 'needs' are being ignored, right! Specifically the lack of female contact. Luckily, there are 3 boys who are perfect for the job! I took the plot of Princess2x...kinda


a/n: This is going to be a Naruto fanfic with a Princess Princess plot

**A/n**: This is going to be a Naruto fanfic with a Princess Princess plot. I'm also mixing it up with an old High School plot of mine. I planned for it to be separate fics, but was unable to think up separate plots and thus ended up merging the two!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto cast OR the Princess Princess plot. I'm merely borrowing the two.

**Warning**: the characters are kind of OC... and I will make this a yaoi.

**Beta Reader**: unbeta'd

* * *

**My Fair Lady?!**

**by**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

--

**Chappie 1**: _From today on..._

* * *

First period for Konoha High had already begun. However, a certain blonde male calmly walked through the hall; every now and then glancing at the paper he held. The blonde was named Uzumaki Naruto and upon request of AH's administration, he transferred to the elite all-boys school, mid-semester.

The boy continued to walk, until he abruptly stopped. For before him, he saw a beautiful brunette girl in a black Lolita dress. The brunette turned to face him and blushed a deep crimson. Turning away quickly, the brunette ran of at the sound of 'Princess!!'

The blonde merely watched the scene play before him, as the brunette ran; followed by a hoard of men shouting 'Princess!' After he recollected himself, he proceeded to his original destination, The Student Council Room.

Upon reaching said room, he was greeted by four men. One with raven hair beckoned him to come and sit. The blonde followed and once comfortable, the raven haired man spoke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the student council president. This is the vice-president Inuzuka Kiba, the treasurer Nara Shikamaru and the secretary Aburame Shino.

Before the man continued, the one called Kiba whispered to him. They stopped and turned to Naruto. "He will, of course" Kiba began. "Stay in the P-room, correct?" All four nodded in agreement, leaving Naruto bewildered about matters such as the 'P-room'

The meeting ended soon and Naruto was escorted to his next class. There, he was introduced to his class by the teacher and took a free seat in the middle left of the room. Once seated, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. So he turned around and saw his classmates staring at him with a pink tint donning their cheeks.

The blonde felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to source. Sitting next to him was a rather feminine looking individual. Naruto first thought the person was a girl; but reminding himself this was an all-boys school, he dismissed the thought. "Hello there." The boy said. "My name is Haku. Pleased to meet you."

Thankful at least one person wasn't staring at him with a creepy stalker look, he smiled at the boy and replied. "Hi! I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you too."

"I can tell you're a little uncomfortable with the staring. But don't worry. If you'll become what I think you'll be, you'll get used to it soon enough." Haku said. Naruto wanted to ask what he was talking about, but before he was able, his new friend turned to the board.

After the morning class was over, the two boys were approached by a boy with fiery red hair. "Hi. You're the new student Uzumaki Naruto, correct? I'm the class president Sabaku Gaara. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." Turning from Naruto to Haku, he said "Uzumaki-san will be working in your department. Please take of it." Haku merely smiled and nodded, while Gaara continued. "Please see the council president after school."

After that conversation, Naruto felt nervous about what was to come this afternoon. However, his anxiety would not remain much longer, for it was already time to meet the Council. Haku and Naruto were on there way to the council room, when they met a long haired brunette boy about to enter the room. Silence struck as both parties stared at each other; before loud shouts of 'You' broke out. Haku looked at Naruto, then to the brunette; then back again to Naruto before saying "Naruto! Neji! You know each other?!"

The boy called Neji blushed again before saying shyly "Well, not me per say..." "He was the girl I saw this morning!!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Neji. Haku, finally putting all the pieces together, laughed. "So you're telling me he saw you in THAT!!" Neji looked at Haku and relpied angrily. "YES!!"

Before any of them could continue their conversation, the door before them opened and Shino told them to hurry and enter.

"Hello again Haku." Sasuke said to the smiling boy. "Judging from your face, you must already know why I called you all for." "I think I have an idea, President." Haku replied sweetly. Then the president looked at Naruto and said "We, the Student Council, have called you here because we believe Naruto could become a promising Princess." Seeing Naruto's confused face, he explained further.

"This school has a tradition of dressing beautiful boys, such as Neji and Haku, in women's clothing." Sasuke paused, allowing Naruto to wrap his head around the idea, before continuing. "I heard you had seen Neji in one of the princess costumes, am I correct? Well, you will become like that. The job of a Princess is to balance the lack of femininity in this school. Cheering clubs, lifting the spirit of the students and bringing excitement to the boys are just some of your tasks."

Naruto just gaped at the student council, before turning to Haku and Neji, then back to the council. "You've got to be joking me! There's no way I'd do something like that!"

"Of course, there are privileges to doing this." Sasuke added. "We certainly don't expect you to do this for nothing after all."

"The benefits of being a princes are the following: lunches for your entire school year are paid for; along with your school uniforms and such. You will stay in a special floor, reserved only for princesses, known as the P-room; and whenever you have princess work, that interferes with your regular schoolwork, you shall be excused. These are merely the basic of benefits you shall receive." Shino explained to the blonde.

Naruto knitted his brows, and thought about it. "You may have until tomorrow-" "I accept." Naruto said, cutting the council president off.

"What?!" Neji exclaimed. Pointing and accusing finger at the blonde. "How can you agree so easily?! Have you no manly pride?"

"Well, if you consider what you receive from it, it doesn't seem like such a big deal." Naruto relied simply.

Before Neji could continue, Sasuke let out a small number of claps, regaining the attention of the room's occupants. "Very good Naruto. I'm very pleased that you have accepted this on your own free will."

Seeing Naruto's confused face, Haku elaborated. "Those selected Naruto-kun, have no choice but to accept the position. That's even the only reason why Neji is a princess."

Naruto was further explained about his duties as a princess of Amarri High, and was allowed to leave to settle into his new dorm room.

--

"Haku" Naruto said. Naruto ended up rooming with Haku, while Neji continued to keep his own room. Haku didn't mind, though. He was rather glad to have someone like Naruto as a roomy. "So I know Neji dislikes being a princess, but what about you? Were you so ready to accept the job, or what?"

Haku smile at the blonde, and put away some of the blonde's things, before answering. "I was always aware that I looked rather feminine Naruto-kun. So asked to do this job, I didn't really care. Also, being so close to the student council, I managed to get closer to Zabuza-sempai! He's really nice to me, and keeps the guys from breaking into a frenzy."

The two teens continued to chat, as they put away the rest of Naruto's belongings. After an hour or so, Neji popped his head through the door, and announced it was lunch time.

The trio made their way to the cafeteria, and Haku explained to Naruto what to expect when he was surrounded by the student body. The blonde merely nodded and Haku, but was more focused on his stomach than Haku's warning.

The trio eventually made it to the cafeteria, and suddenly, all eyes were on them. They made their way to the table reserved for princesses, and sat down. All of a sudden, a small group of men approached them, and handed Naruto a small bouquet of blue roses.

"Hello Naruto-hime!" One with light brown exclaimed. "Welcome to Amarri High! We hope you'll like it here Princess."

Although startled at first, shock soon passed and Naruto let out a warm smile and accepted the roses. "Thank you for the roses. They're really pretty." Some of the boys swooned at the blonde's smile; saying things like how warm it was, and how he was so sincere, before they left the boys alone to heir lunches.

"Very good Naruto-kun!" Haku smiled at the boy, who was idly playing with one of the roses from the bouquet. "You're a natural."

"Well the roses **are** beautiful." Naruto replied quietly, before digging in, to his lunch of sushi and maki-sadly, there was no ramen. He'd have to talk to Sasuke about getting that on the menu later.

After lunch, Naruto and the other princesses were told to stay in their room, and plan what they would do for the opening ceremony, happening in three days time. They were told they will be required to put on an opening number, to get the spirits of the student body up!

Naruto let out a sigh, as he glanced at their odd circle, consisting of a feminine lad who was rather at peace with everything, a long haired brunette who was still against all of this, and himself. A blonde teen, who agreed to take on this task, due to circumstances he'd rather keep to himself.

All in all, he figured that this was just the start of a hectic high school life, and joined in with the planning of their routine; curious as to why his teammates warned him about their meeting tomorrow morning, with their team's clothing designer-Rock Lee.

* * *

**A/n:** Yay! The first chap made it to 5 pages! Barely, but yeah! Anyway, tell me if this this turned out okay! That means **REVIEW**!! Thanks!


End file.
